


景铄

by Shheyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shheyi/pseuds/Shheyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>小镜依旧是那个温和的孩子，不过他出生长大在典型的宇智波家庭。<br/>这里设定扉间老师主动撩镜。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小镜依旧是那个温和的孩子，不过他出生长大在典型的宇智波家庭。  
> 这里设定扉间老师主动撩镜。

刃具和刃具的碰撞，忍术与忍术的对抗，忍者同忍者的较量，火焰如同猛兽般吞噬过到处横生的枝干，留下缕缕青烟——典型的千手和宇智波的战场，一如既往的对峙着，刀光剑影之下不时有人倒地，有的人倒下后就再也不能起来了。

巨大的水龙向对手攻去，泉奈灵敏地避开了，但这并不是结束，他和扉间一路从战场中央厮杀到了林边，水龙弹的剩余价值也理所当然地落进了林子里。巨大的冲击力压垮了好几棵树，紧接着那个方向就传来了一阵窸窣声，再仔细看去，枝桠后面冒出了几个小小的身影，两个孩子合力、试图抬起另一个受伤的同伴。

自从柱间和斑各自继承了族内的职务，战场上渐渐地就不再有幼年的孩童出现了。泉奈的眼中只剩下恨意，扉间发誓这并不是他的本意。

那一年，千手扉间二十岁，依然坚定着儿时那个用规则约束战争的理想。  
那一年，宇智波镜五岁，在小伙伴的鼓动下跟他们一起偷跑到了战场附近。

……

泉奈的去世成为了两族关系的重大转折，柱间和斑不分昼夜地打了好几天，没有族长的带领，各自的族人也在战场之外相互冷战。

一份份情报被送至了临时驻扎的营地，这个时候的两族已经没有了昔日势均力敌的状态，处于下风的宇智波一族也相继出现了止战派。闭上眼睛感受着百里之外的两股查克拉的动态，战斗快要结束了，感知型忍者的直觉告诉扉间，千手和宇智波的战争恐怕也将在不久之后落下帷幕。

天空飘起了蒙蒙的细雨，宇智波墓园里又多了几道新的脚印。土地里面是再也不会醒来的亲人，把花束放在父母的碑前，这短暂的瞬间里镜几乎记起了所有的回忆。身旁，父亲的弟弟已经由悲痛转移到了对千手的怒斥，镜没有反对亦没有赞同，擦拭完泪水再次睁眼，一枚勾玉浮现在红瞳中。

木叶建立前夕，千手和宇智波结束了持续百年的战争。脱下战衣，两族忍者共同见证了那握手言和的一刻，不会再有流血，以后的孩子也将免于战乱，这是前人做梦都不能想象的，站在千手一族的人群里，平常以冷静著称的扉间此刻也觉得感慨良多。

整个仪式庄重严肃，一切结束后分散的人群中才逐渐出现讨论的声音，也有人一路都沉默着。镜在回家的路上遇到了火核，被问及以后还会不会打仗时，火核说不会了，但末了又补充了句「应该是这样吧」，意味深长……

时过境迁，木叶创立距今已经三年多，建设工作有条不紊地进行着，忍者学校的第一批学生也拿到了象征着毕业证书的护额，与此同时，由柱间和扉间共同教导的火影班又多了三个新生。

烛光在整个房间摇曳着，融化的石蜡顺着满是“泪”痕的柱面一路滑落，不一会就在烛台重新凝结。桌的一侧堆满了卷轴，有的摊开，有的半合着，密密麻麻都是普通人所难以理解的专业术语。如同平日里看文件那样，扉间认真地批阅着手中的内容，并没有因为提交者的年龄和身份而粗略对待。

火影班成立以来第一次布置了书面作业，别无其他，只是扉间的一时兴起，或许是因为多了一个宇智波的小鬼吧。对于这个族群，扉间很少接触到生活中的他们，别说之前那么多年都是兵戎相对，搬到木叶后宇智波一族和其他人交流的也不多，在工作上大家更是只有公事公办的状态。所以，镜能那么很快融入到火影班学生的圈子里也引起了扉间的额外关注。

作业很简单，介绍一下自己，比如喜欢什么，讨厌什么还有将来的理想，在很多年后这也成为了老师带领新班第一节课的流程。比起面对面交流，写出来的东西同样提供很多信息，作业纸的一角还沾着一点点海苔碎末，取风写的时候肯定又在吃东西了；团藏两句三句不离日斩的表述也符合现在的他。

终于到了最后一份，翻过统一印制的扉页，一手漂亮工整的字迹进入了扉间的视线。宇智波镜喜欢吃抹茶或是焦糖味的甜点，对木叶以外的地方有着好奇，因为小时候遇到过虫灾，讨厌聚成一团的小飞虫，现在还没有特别想实现的理想。

都是些很平常的事情，想起训练闲暇之际日斩主动拉着镜交流火遁的技巧，后者也会耐心地与之探讨，就像柱间说的，果然还是没有战争的生活更能促进了解。扉间同意这一点，可是这几个月发生的某些暗涌让他有种不好的预感，但说到底那也是宇智波族里的事务，行政权不能干涉。柱间也看出了不对，想着带斑出去散散心，前几天两个人一同前往岩隐访问，可是……

又想远了，思绪被拉回，撇去杂念，扉间给最后一份作业签上了评语。


	2. Chapter 2

火之国大名的使者带来了委托书和预付的佣金，本来A级的任务由于涉及到贵族之间的利益，点名要指定的忍者前往执行，这个人原本是扉间，但柱间不在、走之前又积压了一堆事，实在走不开的他只好拜托了桃华，并调派了镜和团藏一同协助。

“你们要做的就是这些，回去准备一下吧。”交待好任务内容，扉间把会涉及到了公文证明交给了桃华。

“等等，那我们呢，扉间老师？”一同前来的日斩问道。

“目前村子里也有很多事要做，”看向日斩和小春，扉间继续说道：“你们两个另有任务。”

一听又要和文件打交道，小春小声吐槽着遗憾，还以为又能出去了呢。见此，扉间严肃教育了几句不要把出任务当成夏令营。

“反正离休假也不远了，小春有什么要带的东西吗？”镜站出来打了圆场。

小春说了一大堆想要的，中间团藏插了句嘴坚决不代购人偶娃娃，两个人拌了几句嘴后小春也表示任务第一，不方面的话东西就不用勉强带了。扉间无奈地扶了扶额，到底还是这个年纪的女孩子啊。桃华微微一笑后抱起了手臂，把一切看在眼里。

“那日斩你呢？”

日斩谢过了镜的好意，他没什么需要代买的，想到取风貌似喜欢短册街某家店里的饼干，让镜可以带一点。

当那道温和的目光落到自己身上的时候扉间明确了不用，战乱那会哪有空分出心思做这些，久而久之他这个年代的人很少有在出任务时帮人买东西的习惯。

“这次好像会路过呢。”一直没有说话的桃华开了口。

“嗯？”

“就是那家赌馆啊，小时候你……”

“桃华姐！”作风公私分明的扉间实在不太喜欢在工作时候谈论私事，何况那件事他几乎都已经忘了，现在突然记起来更是一头黑线了。

好像听到了一些小秘密呢，在场的其他四人表面规规矩矩地站在那，实则内心马上展开了丰富的联想，以前只听说火影大人好赌，扉间老师也好这口吗？老师的感知这么好，说不定还是赌神吧。胆大的日斩已经朝桃华望去，期待她能继续讲下去。

随着扉间的那两声干咳，这件事也就成了悬疑，镜和团藏告过别后回去做了动身准备，日斩和小春也去了档案室。

“叔叔？”在宇智波聚居地的一个巷口，镜遇到了自己仅剩的亲人。

“又要出任务了吗？”见镜点了头，男人微微挑了下眉，而后又恢复了表情，只说有人要见他。

伴随着这个任务之后却传来了一个大新闻，斑在和柱间在一同离开岩隐没多久后又一人折返，不仅暴打了两个岩忍，身为土影的石河也没能逃过一顿揍。这个时代的消息传播尚且没有那么发达，这件事却也以极快的速度传遍了忍界，人们议论纷纷的同时更是表达了内心的担忧。

即便忙得焦头烂额，扉间还是挤出时间在南贺川找到了柱间，若说火影楼里看起来是要通宵批文件的那个，连猜都不用就知是木遁分身。

对岸的树林在夜色的笼罩下看上去十分幽暗，平定了忍界的男人背握着双手站在岸边，脚下潺潺的流水永不停息地淌向遥远的尽头。

“是扉间来了啊。”

讲话一如既往得平和，查克拉也不能更稳定，这种反差不是什么好事，现在兄长的心情一定糟糕透了，扉间反而希望他表现出的是平日里的那种间歇性消沉。

“斑没有和你一起回来。”这是肯定的，究竟发生了什么？

“斑他...会离开一段时间。”

“出了这种事，再往小了说也是严重的外交事故，大哥不应该一个人回来。”

柱间弯腰捡起一块石子，随手一掷，几次触及过河面后石子顺利到达了对岸，“斑想要追求更高的境界……扉间，现在的我是个不求上进的人吧？”

“大哥何出此言，你是火影，难道还不清楚木叶这三年来的成长吗。”扉间肯定斑又冒出了什么新的想法，联系到宇智波一族近期对斑的态度，该来的终究避不开。

半个月后，桃华临时带领的小队回了村，任务的完成也是一波三折。身为这次的负责人，桃华必须贴身保护被护送之人，只得分出影分身去协助镜和团藏；第一次面对大规模忍术，团藏就暴露了经验不足，在镜的帮助下总算是冲出了沙尘暴；而后者又在随后对上了一名擅长操控金砂的敌忍，自古有言「真金不怕火炼」，火遁攻势微弱之下只得依靠体术在搏击中寻机施展幻术。

感谢了桃华的友情帮忙，看着身上不同程度地挂着彩的两个学生，扉间不免又多说了几句。对此，团藏低头反思着自己能力不足，表达了会加强训练的决心，他不知道的是，扉间一开始就把目光下意识地停留在了他身边的队友身上。

“镜还有什么补充的吗？”见他只是附议了团藏的话，扉间总觉得镜应该还有话要说。

“这是给您的。”

扉间的办公桌上多了一个沙漏，细腻的白沙缓慢地落向底部，仔细分辨的话里面还混合了些许金色的物质。

“只是不明白，既然那个磁遁的忍术可以召唤金砂，施术者为何不将里面的金子提纯，桃华大人推测他来自风之国，那里不是很贫瘠吗？”

“与一般的水遁或者火遁不同，这种血继界限的忍术涉及到部分通灵，召唤出的东西有时间限制，长则数月，短则几分钟，所以不能用它去做黄金储备。”扉间仔细地向学生解释着，“你要说的就这些？”

“……嗯。”


	3. Chapter 3

斑一离开就是三个月，谁也不知道他在做什么，直到一只中了幻术的斑鸠给柱间送来了战书。而极具讽刺的是，宇智波一族得知此事后随即表态明确地反对斑的做法，不过这也改变不了什么，柱间和斑之间历来不需要也不会被第三方干预。

出战前一晚，安抚好家人，柱间把弟弟拉到院子里聊天，不知不觉地就讲到了那句「互斥二力相与为一，孕得森罗万象」，这不就是要千手和宇智波结盟吗？时隔多年，柱间第一次觉得自己还是不了解斑，或许斑真的找到了人与人之间推心置腹的办法，可为什么要用这种方式呢。

翌日，目送着兄长一身戎装、背着卷轴出了村，扉间停掉了一天的公务。

“扉间老师？”几秒钟前镜刚和取风在甜品店门口说了再见，转身就看见扉间碰巧也在这条街上，刚想打招呼，只觉得有人握上了自己的右手，一阵风过后落脚的地方已经是后山。

“和我说说泉奈吧。”

“老师，您……”每个人都明白今天正在发生什么，空中布下的多层结界折射着黄昏的霞光，还没疑惑老师刚才的举措，就突然被问及一个对方应该很清楚的人，镜不由得把脑袋微微歪向一侧。

“就说你知道的好了。”

柱间和斑以前多次来此会面，扉间不知道他们说了些什么，兄长也不会告诉他，但是站在这里能看到他们所看，木叶的全貌被尽收眼底，曾经的蓝图已经变为繁荣的现实。现在，一个宇智波的少年正向他描述着自己以前的宿敌。

“其实，泉奈大人也是个温柔的人……”

恐怕兄长至今对斑也还是这么看，扉间示意镜继续说下去。

和扉间一样，身份上仅次于族长的泉奈也负担着许多政务要事。战国时代人均寿命只有三十多岁，对于为战争而生的忍者来说更甚，人权中最基本的生存权和发展权只得依靠自己不断精学和改良忍术来维持。而这种基于个人的维持实则非常脆弱，泉奈提出补助失去作战能力者的决定获得了许多中低层族人的支持，其中就包括镜的一家。

镜的母亲去世得早，父亲曾是精英忍者所以家境还算可以，直到镜八岁那年，父亲受了重伤再也不能回到战场，还得按时复诊服药，若在从前，只凭以往存下的钱和镜刚刚开始做D级任务的报酬，半年都维持不了。

对于这些扉间早就有所耳闻，但情报中顺便提及跟通过第二人了解还是有区别的。如镜所说，战场上招招要他命的泉奈在这个角度看还真是个温柔的人，而温柔的宇智波不会只有泉奈。

火影班每一个学生的家庭档案扉间都非常清楚，镜的父亲是在与千手的战斗中负伤的，一年后因为后遗症去世。「你恨过千手吗？」，这个问题扉间最终选择了不去寻问，环境改变人，对于后辈不该有太多的质疑。抬手揉了揉镜的脑袋，微卷的头发摸着格外柔软舒服。

“我送你回去吧。”

依旧是右手，第二次被牵起，镜回握了一下，扉间的手背略显冰凉，掌心却是暖暖的。

月色被几缕乌云遮挡着，夜风刮过，院子里的一排矮树被带出了一阵沙沙声，镜坐在屋顶上，一边帮怀里的小狗顺毛，一边回忆起了三个月前的那个上午。

“千手扉间是不会容下宇智波一族的。”

族里的长老幽幽地吐露了一句镜听过很多遍的话，彼时的他却做不到往日的习以为常。

“必须全方面掌握这个男人的想法。”

加入火影班的第八个月，镜被告之自己是“钦点”的。

“那么，大人为何现在才告诉我呢？”

“扉间也有弱点，他喜欢听话的宇智波。”

每个胜利者对曾经的对手都有一种执著，柱间想尽一切办法，希望和斑找回打水漂时候的友情，扉间要的则是宇智波彻底融入木叶服、从现在的规则。显然，对于一族如今的处境，长老很不甘心，他们不可能像其他人那样视千手为权威绝对服从，可现在斑弃族而去，宇智波的力量已经不能平衡千手了。

“唯有最真的事实可以降低扉间的戒心。”

韬光养晦需要条件和机会。对于镜对扉间的亲近，长老不以为然，谁没有个憧憬老师的时候。他是个少数活到花甲之年的忍者，快要第三次经历族长更替了，他已经看得太多，不管曾经如何，只要名字里有「宇智波」，最后都是同一种人。

“……我明白了。”

终末谷一战以火影的再次胜利而告终，在这个忍者身体即为宝库的世界，宇智波一族没有人提出认领前任族长的遗体，默认了木叶的处理。

千手扉间替宇智波斑收了殓，暗处，一双暗色的眼睛全程注视着一切……

四个月后，木叶以九只尾兽为资本召开了第一届五影会谈，忍界最强大的力量被人为地分配给了五个国家，谋以平衡。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5年后……

直泻而下的瀑布不断侵打蚀击着山石，腾起了阵阵水汽，清晨，一道身影在湖面上飞踏而过。这会日斩还是一副睡意惺忪的样子，冷不防被一阵风扑个正着，顿时清醒了许多。

“瀑布的山洞后面有一条小路，至少三公里以内的路是通的。”身上没怎么潮，只有头发因为沾了水略有耷拉，镜将瞬身术发挥得非常出色。

扉间把感知范围向外又拓展了一圈，听镜提到出口处有人为击凿的痕迹，结合雇佣方提供的信息，那条小路极有可能是当年那些经手之人开出来的。

“做得不错，先去吃早饭吧。”撇向镜绑刃具包的位置，扉间摆出严肃脸，“兵粮丸不能当饭吃。”

五年来大家过得都很充实，自从小春去了医疗部实习，他的小队就很少能聚在一块出任务了，镜的瞬身速度有时已经可以追上自己，日斩自我提升修炼全了五种属性，团藏和炎做事也沉稳了许多。对于学生们的进步，扉间毫不吝啬地给予过多次赞许，他很欣慰木叶的后辈们在自己的浇灌和自身努力下茁壮成长，他期待着树苗变为森林的那一天。

然人各有私心，茶余饭后柱间随口问他最喜欢哪个学生的时候，扉间承认是镜。不论对队友、对木叶还是对自己，镜的那份贴心总是给人一种非常舒服的感觉，甚至在许多小事上，对此扉间把原因归为宇智波的细腻敏感，或许往对了发展就是这样吧。

抹去驻营痕迹，一行人进入了瀑布，很普通的钟乳石构成的山洞，空气中泛着潮气，不时有水滴落下。随着进一步深入，环境逐渐变得深邃幽暗，开着写轮眼镜找到了标记用的那根查克拉线。

蜜之国的王宫最近发生了好几桩无头案件，一向很乖的宠物狗连着几天晚上在同一时间对着窗户狂吠，点得好好的灯会毫无征兆地熄灭，有侍从半夜看到了全副武装的武士行走在楼道……请来了几波阴阳师都是然并卵，无奈之下大名抱着最后的希望派人去了木叶，一向对灵魂有研究的扉间带上日斩、小春和镜接手了这项任务。

随着越来越显著的光源，他们到达了出口，很狭窄，一次只能容纳一人移动，日斩开玩笑说幸好取风没有来，否则只能变身成镜的样子再出去了。

“为什么不变成你呢？”小春问道。

“因为镜是我们几个里最小最可爱的嘛。”

“日斩！”

日斩没心没肺地说着，完全不在意被某个队友的用写轮眼瞪。其实，一岁的年龄差真心看不出区别，褪去少年的稚嫩，镜的容貌也已经长开，可其他队友都是一副老气横秋、心理年龄要翻一番的样子，要么就像日斩这样学会了抽烟并且开始关注漂亮女生，黄赌毒已经占了一半多，对比之下男孩子里也只有镜能用可爱形容了。

长时间无人通行，本来就是临时开出来的小道上杂草丛生，枯枝败叶到处都是，等他们到达第一处目标地时天已经黑了。

在这个四面环山的地方静静地矗立着一块石碑，借着篝火的映照，观察得出周围的土地有被人翻动过的痕迹，当初应该是移走了一些树才清理出这一小片空地的。

“就是这里了。”石碑上什么也没有，但扉间感到了微弱的查克拉迹象，立碑的人相当惜字，镜用写轮眼也只看见一个「首」字。

利用土遁，日斩把土地移动出一个长方形的坑，待尘土散去，一具棺椁出现在人们眼中，样式简陋，简直是就地取材制成的。没什么犹豫，日斩又包揽了开棺的任务，没有狰狞的残尸遗骸，也没有所谓的亡魂飘出来，只是一些物品，这是个衣冠冢。

通灵出实验道具，扉间和小春开始了鉴定，很遗憾，棺椁里的衣服在下葬前应该被洗过，很难提取到有用的DNA，眼下唯一的线索就剩下一个上锁的木盒。

用苦无撬开木盒，镜拿出了里面的卷轴，卷轴顶端有规律地印着蜥蜴图案，正文部分是各种笔迹的名字，最后一列就是他们要找的「首崎刚佐」。

“这是通灵契约。”

签名下面就是血迹掌印，秽土转生的第一个条件已经达成。首崎刚佐是首之国的末代领袖，而首之国在一年多前被蜜之国吞并，这也就不难解释为什么蜜之国大名会被盯上了。

秽土转生条件之二——祭品，由于首崎刚佐的灵魂依然还在人间，所以可以放宽条件、毋需等价交换。寅－巳－戌－辰，牺牲了实验用的小白鼠，四面八方聚来的尘埃堆成了一个穿着武士盔甲的男人。

“你们是木叶的人……”条件所限，秽土的身体只召唤出一半，并没有什么威胁，长时间没有开口讲话，首崎刚佐的声音十分低沉。

上一刻的记忆仍然是那场被包围的城堡之战，一次次失败的突围，亲信一个个地倒下，直到城池沦陷。时间掩盖不了亡国的悲怆，挣脱了轮回的灵魂在人间无意识地飘荡，首崎刚佐根本不记得自己做过什么。

“抱歉，我们也是受人之托，请你安息吧。”封印符就在手中，扉间再清楚不过，自我离开才是最好的结果。

夜已深，无人定居的荒山野岭更是静得可怕，连风吹落叶的都听得一清二楚。扉间讲述了一些灵魂逗留人世的后果，其中一些也是他把秽土转生列为禁术的原因。

“把我封印在首崎岭吧。”首崎刚佐做不到自行安息，他放不下，沉默过后请求木叶带他回到故里。


	5. Chapter 5

按约定好的，他们把首崎刚佐带到了首崎岭封印。原来的城堡已是一片废墟，只有断壁残垣间依稀可见的精美雕刻能够证明曾经的繁荣。

人烟寂灭之下，只有一只蜥蜴仍在等待着主人，那是首崎刚佐的通灵兽。首崎刚佐对它下达了最后的命令——离开，通灵兽答应送完他最后一程后就回去。

地上画好术式散发着刺眼的光芒，眼看整个封印仪式就要结束了，蜥蜴的突然扑了过去，山岭中一下消失了两个灵魂。亦如首崎刚佐对首之国的执念，通灵兽也不愿和主人分别。

将通灵卷轴埋入土地，日斩还是有些担心，“这样真的没问题吗？”毕竟他们准备的是针对亡灵的封印。

“从理论上讲，各种封印之间并没有严格的区分界限，不同的只是程度。”镜细细地检查着的术式，封印得很成功非常牢固，“虽然不可逆转，不排除若干年后出现松动。”

“镜说得没错，保守估计五十年。这次的事我会写入专门的档案里。”把消息塞入信筒后扉间将忍鸟放飞，白鸽扑腾着翅膀从山林中飞出，很快消失在天空的尽头。

回程的路上，大家没有再那么赶，比规定的期限少用了四天，扉间带领的小队提前解决掉了委托，从首崎岭下山后，他们来到附近的小镇休息。

不巧的是，正值踏青之际，这一带作为旅游重镇人流量很大，旅店的房间供给一时变得紧张起来。“实在抱歉，双人间和单人间都只剩下一套了。”按照小队的情况，作为唯一的女孩子，小春肯定要单独开一间，剩下的人要么订三个房间分开住、要么一单一双其中两人合住，一连走访了四家旅馆，不是爆满就是房间不够。

“有多余的被褥吗？我们可以另外加钱。”风餐露宿地赶了十几天路，虽然嘴上没说什么，扉间知道学生们都很累了，住宿的问题需要尽快解决。

“多加的被子是不收费的，但很抱歉，现在没有多余的了。”

“我们下订了。”小镇的南门就在附近，这应该是最后一家旅馆了，镜提出自己可以和衣而睡。

“那怎么行呢，就算眼睛只作勘探，你也需要好好休息吧。”日斩没有丝毫犹豫地让出了床铺。

就在他们争论的时候，另一道声音插了进来。

“转寝小春！”

当事人闻声望去，背着挎包的紫发女孩向这走来，跟她一起的还有一个带着渔夫帽看不清表情的男人。

“千代？”

在一次和砂隐合作完成的任务中，小春结识了同为医疗忍者的千代。听说他们房间不够，千代表示小春可以和她住。

“师傅，我们换个房间吧。”

“这会不会……”小春出于礼貌犹豫道。

“不麻烦的，海老藏和村里的小鬼打赌输掉了，要帮他做傀儡。”本来千代的弟弟也要和他们一块来的，因为一个承诺放弃了这次休假，所以预定的房间就空出来一张床。

“既然是千代的朋友，就不要见外啦。”男人摘下帽子，露出一张很普通的大叔脸，“在下文左门卫，扉间君，好久不见啊。”

文左门卫是傀儡术的创造者，跟随砂隐村代表团参加过五影大会，现在已经成为风影的顾问之一，既然遇到了，作为木叶的高层扉间难免要同他交流几句。等扉间回到房间，只看到浴衣和毛巾被整齐地叠放在床上，而选择床位的人明显了解他在方位上靠窗的偏好。

褪下白天的喧嚣嘈杂，夜幕降临后简直就成了另一个世界，烦躁被降到了最低，所有人都期待着心中的明天。屋外不时响起几声角鸮的鸣啼，有的人选择关窗，有的人不关。

工作关系，扉间习惯了不是晚睡就是浅眠，加上本身又是个感知能力极佳的忍者，很容易察觉到一些微小的查克拉运动。

偏过头，借着微弱的月光，他看到镜只露出一小个后脑勺、全身裹着被子背对他躺在旁边的床铺，没能完全挡住，还是有点点光芒投了过来。

被子被轻轻地掀开一角，大量的新鲜空气打破了原来的密闭，在意识到发生什么事的时候镜的身体已经蓦地做出了反应。

亮着明蓝色光芒的查克拉球因为主人的动作滚到了一边，在榻榻米上发散地映照出一个圆形。镜以书掩面，睁着大大的三勾玉写轮眼一动不动地看着扉间，自己的老师就单膝蹲在旁边，非常近的距离，稍微抬一下手就能碰到。

其实，扉间只是想帮镜拉一下被子，把头蒙在被子里对呼吸不好；至于其它的嘛，他知道很多人都有抱着或抓着某样东西睡觉的习惯，还不一定是寻常之物，比如小时候有一段时间兄长不抓着斑给他的那块石头就睡不着。所以扉间也没想太多，以至于才知道是怎么回事。

“睡不着？”

“嗯。”一个阖眼的动作，镜的眼眸恢复了墨色。

“看书的话点个灯，不要在被子里看。”瞥了眼封面的排版，扉间确定熄灯之前镜也在看这个系列的小说，结合翻页的进度，恐怕是先用写轮眼拷贝了。

“可是这样……”

“只要你明天早上起得来。”在实验室开发新术的时候就时常挑灯入睡，况且桌子也没摆在床边，他并不介意那点灯光。吐槽了一句搞不懂为何现在的年轻人都喜欢熬夜，随着扉间的起身，他的影子逐渐被拉长。

“扉间老师，如果净土世界的人被杀，他们又会去哪呢？还是彻底消失？”把书搁在一边，镜爬起来问道。

“还在想首崎刚佐的事吗？”

镜摇了摇头，任务已经结束，他们也尽力做了能做的。重新把书拾起，镜向扉间介绍起了木叶书店最近的畅销书。小说的主人公是个不折不扣的英雄，即便某一章写到了他的死亡，变为鬼魂的他也仍未放弃对和平的追求。

“主角已经复活，作者不会再揭秘了。”

“去往净土之地生活和本人的轮回转世并不矛盾。”在秽土转生被发明之前，死后轮回是人们的主流意识，扉间猜测人类死后分离的不只是灵魂和肉体。“肯定有什么是留下来的。”这也许涉及到永生的秘密。

扉间忽然记起文左门卫跟他交流到忍术的时候提到过傀儡师会死、但优质的傀儡却可以永生。此人看似慵懒随性，却并非粗糙之人，下午那会他让徒弟送来一盘河鱼，在这条主打海鲜的街上仅仅是巧合吗？

“镜，以后……”扉间想对镜说，每次同自己出任务都带着存有南贺川生鲜的卷轴是件没有必要的事，自己并不是个吃货。有些在村里公开的事情在外也不能表现得太过，每个忍村的情报系统都不是吃干饭的，根据忍者的生活习惯他们可以分析到甚至连本人都没有意识到的事。

“怎么了？”快要到午夜，现在是真的很晚了，困倦挡也挡不住地袭来，镜掐了掐自己的掌心。

高大的身影走近，不一会镜的脑袋上就感受到一份亲切的重量，而那只揉完头发的手却并没有马上撤离。

“早点休息吧，以后别再这么晚了，这句话还给你和大哥。”第二次了，想对镜讲的话到了嘴边后没有说出来。

自从收了镜当学生，扉间的身边就经常有他的痕迹。和柱间一样，镜也好几次对他夜宿办公室的行为提过抗议；出村做任务，扉间只要全心指导就行，生活上的事基本被镜主动包揽了。某次击退完一群难缠的敌人，大家的状态还没有完全缓过来，镜也不例外，没有控制好火遁力度，鱼瞬间就糊了。从未犯过错的学生那时的表情可爱极了，佯装吐槽了两句，吃着镜分给他的饭团，那时扉间觉得偶尔来次甜食也不错，现在看来，他享受的是某种过程。

翌日清晨，镜准时起了床，而旁边的床铺一早就没了人。

收拾行李时，房门被人从外面移开，镜的手里多了个瓶子。

“既然来了蜜之国，带点蜂蜜回去吧。”

“扉间老师，你的手……”千手家的体质在恢复上貌似没有飞雷神来得快，尚未消去的那几点红肿在扉间过白的皮肤上格外明显。

回村的路上他们经过一片森林，在踩树干的时候镜两次差点脚滑，日斩提醒了他一下，不过真正心不在焉的似乎是他自己，小春无奈地施展了此次任务中没有用过的医疗忍术来治疗队友额头上撞出的包。


	6. Chapter 6

八月盛夏，天气闷得要命。百无聊赖地趴在桌子上，外面此起彼伏的蝉鸣就快让取风睡着了，直到余光迷迷糊糊地感受到一片阴影。

“团藏。”咽下嘴里的丸子，镜跟团藏招了招手，顺便把取风推醒。

“我说，你们不用这么早吧。”和先到的两位队友一样，团藏也在追《迷雾抄》，早上因为任务他们赶到书店后这一期的连载已经脱销了，老板告诉他们下午会补送一批过来。

只剩一串丸子了，无意间却分别有两只手同时向它伸去，这有点尴尬，镜把它让给了取风，后者表达了感谢，两三口过后盘子里就只剩下一根竹签了。“我们已经跟老板预定了，还有别的事。”取风从包里拿出了两本书传给团藏。

一眼就认出这两本是《迷雾抄》的第一册和第二册，团藏快速地翻了翻，“这有什么问题吗？”

“你再仔细看看。”镜提醒道。

这次团藏没有再随便翻，因为已经看过，凭着印象他稍稍加快了翻阅速度。取风带来的书粗略得看和集英堂卖的没什么区别，但只要仔细对比的话会发现其中不乏有一些页数存在缺印错印的现象，甚至某张明明是第二册里的插画却被装订到了第一册里面。

这好像已经不是印刷错版的问题了。

和今天一样，自从第一册《迷雾抄》在木叶火了之后，新一期的连载在当天也很快售罄，那时书店老板并没有意识到这种情况，外地的出版社第三天才将补售的书送来。没有买到的书迷只能等着或是去买到的人那蹭看，也有人借此开辟商机提供租书服务，而经人介绍，取风一个奈良一族的朋友有了另一种选择。

“我们问过老板了，木叶的话出版社只给他家供过书。另外，这两本里面第一册的纸张质量和我们买的也有所区别，不过第二册是一样的。”镜捋了捋想法，分析着在第二册出版的时候，印刷厂里可能有人私自偷印，而第一册因为上架时间较早所以幕后之人也不急于一时赶工。

在首销售罄后可以高价买卖，在热度降下后亦可薄利多销，进退两不误，作为《迷雾抄》的忠实书迷，取风跟他讲过之后，镜也觉得这样的做法不太好。

“那就去印刷厂查！”

“问题就在这里了团藏，没有规定不能这么做。”取风继续补充道。

“难道就这么算了吗？”过滤着村里的各种规章制度，团藏还真没找到约束这种行为的规定，看着两个队友，他不可避免地又多想了一层，若是一天属于木叶的血继界限和秘术也像这样流落在外的话……

“如果是秋道家的秘术被偷学，猪鹿蝶任何一方都会派人去追杀。”取风看出了团藏的想法，他也很无奈。往大了说这也只是商业上的问题，木叶的部门组成侧重于治安、任务委托和对外交流，会关注这种事情的只有书迷，所以他们现在能做的也只有管好自己的钱包，不去买盗版。

马车从巷口缓缓驶来，在集英堂门口停下，一捆捆书被店内的两个雇员接过后被麻利地搬到了店门口醒目的位置。付完剩下的钱，因为让客人久等的缘故，老板还附赠了他们书签，还开玩笑地问他们要不要剧透。

而谈起最近的盗版书现象，老板表示他也在暗中搜集着证据，但再过两个月就是选举二代目的日子，村里的行政处和司法处现在都很忙，“其实也不用选吧，二代目肯定是扉间大人了。”

这几天取风的注意力都在小说上，老板的话如醍醐灌顶，他惊讶地意识到自己居然把这么重要的事给忘了，不好意思地挠了挠头。“那是当然，我们肯定会选扉间老师的。”

“你们是他的学生啊？”老板觉得有所放心了，那位大人最重视规则了。

回去的路上，话题已经转移到了十月的村选，除了宇智波一族以外，几乎所有的名门望族都提名了参选代表，剩下的小忍族在这时候也成了要拉拢的票仓。

取风掰手指算了下时间，“如果扉间老师当选的话，我们班就算正式解散了吧。”

“笨蛋，只是从学生变为部下而已。”团藏并不觉得这有什么区别，他们已经是独当一面的忍者了，不会永远在一块出任务。

“是啊，我们依然是为木叶做事。”宇智波方面一早就宣布了放弃本届竞选，镜在族里也听到一些不好的传言，卧病在床的长老还专门传唤他谈了话，每每想到这些，他就觉得心累。

街角的冰饮铺在这个酷暑炎炎的日子里生意一单接着一单，取风毫无疑问是个乐天派，烦恼来得快去得也快，摸了摸口袋里的零钱，请大家吃棒冰的话还没说出口，只觉得某处有股气流涌了过来，还没反应过来镜就拽着他跳到了隔壁刃具店的屋顶。

日向一族的几个个成员喝多了，无意识地在大街上对练柔拳，八卦空掌打出的冲击波让许多摆在外面的铺子遭了秧，一些避让不及的行人也受了不同程度的伤。闻声而来的巡逻队员用最快的速度制服了他们，其中有两名队员镜是认识的，十二年前就是同他们一道去了战场边的树林。

倒霉的店家出来收拾着各自的残局，伤者被搀扶或是抬着去了医院，他们三个也加入了帮忙的行列，不久之后人群恢复了正常的流动。

“不就是喝醉了嘛，用不着下这么重的手吧。”

“就是啊，把自己人当敌人似的。”

肇事者中一人被烧伤、一人折了手、剩下的一人被打晕，路过的两个村民对巡逻队的执法方式不予认同，觉得太过粗暴，旁边受到损失的小贩正好听到了，指责他们搞不清楚状况胡乱评论。

……

当扉间在忍者学校找到兄长时，柱间正探视着今年的夏令营班。这些学生来自不同的年级，有的还是预科生，从未在外面过夜过，在得知火影要来做动员后非常开心，他们都是出生在木叶的新一代，「千手柱间」这个自幼就伴随他们成长的名字是他们崇拜的对象，也代表着梦想。

等一切都结束了，扉间才从隐蔽的地方出来。

“大哥，这是你批的？”扉间出示了一份文件，是这一季度的盈余分配协议，排头的一栏里是宇智波一族，后面标着37%，紧接着就是千手的，后面对应着31%……下面盖的大大的红章里是柱间的名字。

“这三个月里宇智波一族的任务量一直是最多的，排在第一有什么不对吗？”

“这一列的排名我不感兴趣！我已经查过任务记录了，大哥真的认为他们多做的那十八次A级任务和两次S级任务能够占到总额的6%？”扉间连发两问，这段时间他忙得不可开交，村务上的事全由柱间和顾问处负责。和其它的几个村子洽谈完开办中忍考试一事，刚回木叶扉间就看到猿飞佐助和志村一族的族长在他办公室外等着，他的兄长又干了件荒唐事。

“你以前也是默认的。”柱间松了口，算是承认了。

提起以前，扉间更是没好气，“明年我们就要举办第一届中忍考试了，会场还没开始造，还有很多要用钱的地方，大哥起码在财务上不要这么任性。”

分配已经批下去了，就算扉间一脸生气地前来质询，也很难改变什么。柱间不想在学校和弟弟争论这个，他让扉间先用飞雷神把他带到别的地方。

“当初是斑的战败催化了他们的妥协，大家住到一起也快十年了，相互的偏见还是没消去，这次就由我们让步吧。”前段时间宇智波一族的某位高层扬言要举族搬离木叶中心，后来火核在会议上表示这仅仅是那个人私下之言，不能代表全族的态度，但柱间知道，并非个例。

“下一任火影一定是你了，扉间。”柱间回忆起斑在神社里跟他说的，一部分就要成真了，“答应我，不准对他们有偏见，就像你对镜那样。”

“道理我懂，可是他们要的不是钱。”把该说的说了，扉间的脾气也消了大半。那些传言他也听说了，无非就是不想在眼皮底下被木叶管着，如果搬个家就能让村子稳定的话倒也可以退一步，额外再给宇智波一族一些适合他们的权力。

“还有，镜是特别的。”

“这就是你的症结所在了扉间，你和我都没有权力去否认镜是个宇智波，像他这样的宇智波不止一个，而且以后还会有的。”风刮过，落叶纷飞，一片叶子飘到了柱间的肩上，抬手将它拿下来，很漂亮的一片枫叶，大部分呈现的是这个季节的碧绿，边缘相间了一点红色。

只要有树叶飞舞的地方就会有火在燃烧,火的影子照耀着村子,然后新的树叶会再次萌芽。和斑的这个约定仿佛还是昨天的事，宇智波一族不能和大家分开！阻止了扉间再施忍术，柱间对弟弟说他自己回去，和创设初期的干劲满满相比，现在已经有妻有子的他想的更多的是要把村子维护好。

夏日的夜来得延迟，已经到了这个点阳光还是那么闷热，斑驳的影子投在扉间身上，随着他的踱步而变化着样式。那次扉间随口赞许了镜的瞬身，后者很开心，趁机向他请教飞雷神。镜的天资一向聪颖，在那个下午却意外频发，扉间演示了多次才让镜领悟了原理和发动要领，这让也他短暂思考过夸奖是否影响贤值。

除了木叶训练场，很多地方在那天被印上飞雷神的术式，包括这篇枫叶林，那时正值深秋层林尽染，到处都是如丹的枫叶，比火焰还要绚烂。

是夜，某处府邸的后门被人敲响。

“……最近的情况就是这样。”单膝跪地的人严肃地汇报着，在这之前，讲过的那些话被仔细组织过多遍。

“咳咳，这几年你做得很好，反倒是老夫那个侄子冲动了。”纵使疾病缠身，每当这个时候长老还是颤颤巍巍地来到密室，亲自听闻。

“您多虑了，我觉得他会同意。”有时候一闭眼就是这几年扉间对他的谆谆教导和关怀，一族和老师，真的很想兼得。

“哦？”


End file.
